


Geisterbraut

by Betelgeuze (Hagebutt)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Horror, Karel Jaromír Erben, Leichen + Geister + andere weitere gruselige Kumpels, Variation von altem tschechischen Werk
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Betelgeuze
Summary: Hedvika ist ein Waisekind, ein Mädchen, das in aller Welt nur ihren Geliebten hat, der leider in den Krieg ziehen musste. Jetzt ist er zurückgekommen, aber... er ist anders als früher.





	Geisterbraut

Ein junges Mädchen mit einem warmen Halstuch um die Schultern kniete in einer einfachen Stube vor einem Bildnis der Gottesmutter mit Kind. Im Zimmerlein qualmte eine einzige Lampe, es war kurz vor Mitternacht. Hinter den Fenstern ging der Mond auf und die ersten Hunde begannen zu heulen. 

„Jungfer Maria, gib mir bitte meinen Geliebten zurück. Keiner ist mir in der weiten Welt sonst geblieben – verkürze lieber mein Leben, als dass ich allein bleiben muss. Sollte er tot sein, werde ich so nur früher mit ihm vereint werden! Sei meine Gehilfin in meinem Leiden!“

Hedvikas Eltern lagen nebeneinander auf dem kleinen Friedhöfchen des Dorfes. Ihre jüngere Schwester war an Rachenbräune gestorben, als sie noch nicht mal ein Jahr alt war. Ihr Bruder zog genauso wie ihr Bräutigam in den Krieg. Die Familie bekam nur eine schriftliche Nachricht über seinen Tod – er war irgendwo weit in den fremden Ländern gefallen, getroffen von einer Kugel. Ob er überhaupt ein anständiges, christliches Begräbnis bekommen hatte, fürchtete damals ihre Mutter. 

Das Mädchen lebte in einer kleinen Hütte, um sie sich allein sorgte – sie baute Kräuter und Gemüse an, die sie dann auf dem Markt verkaufte, was ihr mehr oder weniger für den Broterwerb reichte. Bevor ihr Geliebter ins Heer angeworben worden war, hatte er ihr versprochen, dass er sie heiraten und für sie sorgen würde. Er würde die Hütte ausbessern, eine Kuh bringen, das Feld ausweiten. Zusammen würde es ihnen gut gehen. 

Gilbert sprach oft ohne lange nachzudenken und schaute manchmal etwas zu tief ins Glas, aber Hedvika liebte ihn. Keiner ist perfekt, doch Gilbert war ein starker, fescher Bube, der sie immer nett behandelte und auf Händen trüge, wenn sie ihn darum bäte. Er mochte sie schon seit ihrer Kindheit und mit ihrer Cousine Alžběta plante sie bereits eine Hochzeit... wenn er zurückkehrte... 

Eines Tages wurde er nämlich rekrutiert und Gilbert musste mit anderen Männern ins fremde Land ziehen, irgendwohin nach Deutschland, um für den Kaiser zu kämpfen. Und seither hatte sie keine Nachricht mehr von ihm erhalten. Sie konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, wie er irgendwo im Feld saß und einen Brief für sie verfasste, aber auf der anderen Seite betrachtet, er würde sie sicherlich nicht vor Angst sterben lassen, oder? 

„Ah!“ Das Bild der Jungfer Maria, zu dem sie sich vor einer Weile so inbrünstig gebetet hatte, fiel gerade zu Boden. Die Lampe knisterte und erlosch. Es jagte ihr Angst ein. War das ein schlechtes Zeichen? Schnell trat sie zur Wand. Der Nagel wurde wohl lose. Also stützte sie das Bild gegen die Wand. Die Lampe war wohl vom Wind erloschen, aber sie würde diese heute eh nicht mehr anzünden und sie erst morgen kontrollieren.

Die Gebetsbücher wurden auf den Nachttisch abgelegt. Ein letztes Mal nur noch schaute sie nach draußen auf den Garten, wo sich die Flachsblüten im Wind leicht bewegten. Gilbert hatte, kurz bevor er weggegangen war, noch zu ihr gesagt: „Dieses Jahr pflanze den Flachs, nächstes Jahr nässe die Leinen und im dritten Jahr, wenn du daraus Hemden nähst, werde ich zurückkehren und sie für unsere Hochzeit anziehen.“ Er wirbelte sie herum, bis ihr rotes Kleid flog. Hedvika musste lächeln. Gilbert war vielleicht ein Zungendrescher, aber er war ihr Zungendrescher und sie pflanzte wirklich den Flachs, spann das Garn und wob die Hemden, die jetzt auf einem Häufchen in ihrem Schrank lagen und auf ihren Jungen warteten. 

Jetzt würde sie schlafen gehen, wer wusste, vielleicht war es wirklich ein schlechtes Zeichen gewesen... Sie nahm das Halstuch ab, ließ ihre Haare frei, wandte sich schon dem Bett zu und schüttelte noch ihr Kissen auf, als sie plötzlich von einem Klopfen am Fenster aufgeschreckt wurde. Klopf-klopf-klopf. 

Rasch bekreuzigte sie sich und ging zum Fenster. Wer konnte das sein, so spät in der Nacht? Ängstlich schaute sie durch das kleine Fenster. Draußen, im Rosmarinbeet, stand ein bleicher Junge und grinste sie an. 

Das war doch Gilbert! Ihr Geliebter war zurückgekehrt! Sie öffnete schnell das Fenster und lehnte sich hinaus, ohne darauf zu achten, dass sie nur ein leichtes Nachthemdchen anhatte. „Gilbert!“ 

Er stand da, in blauer Soldatenuniform, bleicher als sonst, offensichtlich erschöpft und schmutzig... und waren die dunklen Flecken auf seiner Schläfe wirklich getrocknetes Blut?   
Er hob die Hände zu ihr empor. „Hast du mich nicht vergessen? Hast du keinen anderen?“ 

Hedvika entkamen ein paar Tränen. „Wie kann dir so was einfallen, du mein Dummerchen? Du warst lange weg, aber wo würde ich je einen anderen wie dich finden? Ich habe so oft für dich gebetet -“ 

Er unterbrach sie mit einem Lachen. Als er jetzt näher trat, sah sie, dass er wirklich markant bleicher und dünner geworden war, nur in seinen Augen schien ein Feuer zu brennen. „Lass dieses sinnlose Beten und komm mit mir!“ 

„Wohin denn, so spät in der Nacht?“ fragte Hedvika erschrocken. „Komm nach drinnen, ich werde dich waschen und dir etwas zu Essen geben. Der Morgen kommt bald.“ 

Das Feuer in seinen Augen glühte in einem ungesunden Glanz auf. „Du wirst meine Frau sein, noch bevor der Hahn schreit! Für mich ist Tag Nacht und Nacht Tag. Lass uns gehen, der Mond scheint...“ 

Und ehe es sich das Mädchen versah, gingen sie schon durch das Dorf, vom wütenden Gebell der Hunde begleitet. Diese heulten und tobten herum wie wildgeworden und in ihren Stimmen klang ein warnender Unterton. 

Hedvika stolperte, immer noch nur mit dem dünnen Nachthemd bekleidet, hinter ihrem Geliebten her, der vor ihr mit einem angewöhnten Soldatenmarsch ging. 

„Hast du keine Angst?“ fragte er. „Die Nacht ist klar und schön, da kriechen die Toten gerne aus ihren Gräbern!“ 

Da sie schon daran gewöhnt war, dass Gilbert sie gerne erschreckte, erwiderte sie nur wie immer: „Wovor sollte ich Angst haben, wenn du bei mir bist und Gott über mich wacht? Sag lieber, wie es deinen Eltern geht. Werden sie mich annehmen? Wird deine Mutter mich mögen?“ wollte sie wissen.

Gilbert stieß ein schneidendes Lachen aus. „Du fragst zu viel! Wir müssen uns beeilen, eine weite Reise erwartet uns! Was trägst du da bei dir?“ 

„Nur Gebetsbücher.“ 

„Wirf den Unsinn weg! Sie sind eine unnötige Last, falls du mir folgen willst.“ Er riss sie ihr aus der Hand, schleuderte sie weit weg, dann packte er Hedvika und sprang mit ihr hoch, hoch über die Baumwipfel. Sie flogen mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit, die Eulen glitten neben ihnen durch die Nacht und über ihren Köpfen funkelten die Sterne. Schon waren sie mit diesem Sprung zehn Meilen weit weg.

Gilbert landete mit Hedvika in den Armen zwischen schroffen Felsen. Das Heulen der Wölfe, das Brausen des Windes in den Bäumen und das Schreien der Käuze, die als Vorboten des Unglücks galten, klangen schaurig durch die Nacht. Hedvikas weiße Füße bluteten, als sie über Steine und Hagebuttensträucher stolperte, um ihrem Geliebten folgen zu können, der in seinen schlammbedeckten Stiefeln so leicht ging wie ein Vogel flog.

„Heute ist die Nacht, in der sich die Toten zu den Lebenden gesellen,“ sagte er mit einem Gruselton in der Stimme. 

„Unsinn,“ sagte Hedvika mit leicht erstickter Stimme. „Ich bin hier bei dir und Gott hält seine schützende Hand über uns. Sag mir lieber, wo du wohnst? Ist es ein schönes Häuschen? Mit großen Räumen? Nahe an der Kirche?“ 

„Frag nicht unnötig, du wirst es doch noch heute gleich sehen. Die Zeit drängt. Und was hast du da hinter der Taille?“ 

„Das ist nur ein Rosenkranz.“ 

„Hoho, weg mit ihm! Er ist wie eine Schlange, die sich um dich schlingt und dich erstickt. Es ist besser, ihn wegzuwerfen. Wir haben es eilig!“ 

Damit riss er ihr den Rosenkranz weg, warf ihn in eine Felskluft und wieder sprangen sie zusammen in den Himmel. Hedvika sah die Sterne, die um sie herum zu einem Wirbel verschmolzen und spürte die feste Umarmung von Gilbert. Dieses Mal übersprangen sie zwanzig Meilen. 

Sie landeten auf feuchten Wiesen, die sie mit langen Schritten überquerten. Gilbert machte sich nicht mal die Schuhe nass, aber Hedvikas Füße wurden vom Riedgras zerschnitten, so dass die Farnbüsche von ihren Blutstropfen gesprenkelt wurden. Über dem Sumpf schwebten kleine Lichter in Reihen, die an den Trauerzug hinter dem Sarg erinnerten und die Frösche kreischten ihr Totenlied. 

„In dieser Nacht sind die Lebenden näher und näher an den Gräbern! Hast du keine Angst? Hast du keine Angst vor den Toten?“ 

„Mit dir nicht, das weißt du doch, Gilbert, aber warte doch mal,“ flehte sie. „Ich kann nicht mehr, ich bin völlig außer Atem.“ 

„Nein, wir sind schon fast da, wir müssen uns beeilen, damit wir rechtzeitig ankommen. Die Feier und das Gelage warten, wir können jetzt nicht rasten! Und was trägst du da um Hals an dieser Schnur, hä?“ 

„D-das ist nur das goldene Kreuz von meiner Mutter!“ 

„Pch! Mich sticht der Glanz sowie auch seine spitzen Ecken. Dich muss das doch auch stechen, wirf das weg! Du wirst frei wie ein Vogel sein!“ 

Er fasste die Schnur, riss grob das Kreuz von ihrem Hals und warf es in das Dunkel. Und mit einem weiteren Sprung waren sie dreißig Meilen weit weg. Hedvika war wirklich leicht, leicht wie ein Feder. Der Wind raubte ihr den Atem, als sie über die nächtliche Landschaft flogen, und der Mond schien auf sie.

Endlich landeten sie auf einem weiten Flachland, das sich so weit erstreckte, wie das Auge reichte. Dort stand ein hohes, vom Mond beschienenes Gebäude. Es hatte einen hohen Glockenturm und schmale Fenstern sowie eine niedrige Mauer. 

„Siehst du? Wir sind da, mein Mädchen!“

Hedvikas stockten die Worte im Hals. „A-aber das ist doch eine Kirche!“

„Aber nein, das ist meine Burg!“

„Und der Friedhof, voller Kreuze?!“

„Erkennst du nicht den Obstgarten, meine Liebe? Komm mit mir, wir überspringen die Mauer!“ 

Hedvika schaute ihren Geliebten richtig an. Erst jetzt nahm sie wirklich wahr, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte. Seine Züge wirkten wie in Holz geschnitzt, die Haut spannte sich an den Wangenknochen und der Mund klaffte in seinem Gesicht wie das Ebenbild einer schwarzen Höhle. Seine Augen, schon früher ungewöhnlich aufgrund ihrer roten Farbe, flammten jetzt dunkelrot und erinnerten an Höllenfeuer. 

„Und dein Herz ist wie aus Eis,“ flüsterte sie und erinnerte sich an die früheren Tage, in denen Gilbert alles ohne Fragen für sie gemacht hätte, wie ein braver Ritter, der er gern behauptete, zu sein. Eine schreckliche Erkenntnis überkam sie. 

„Hab keine Angst! Ich habe alles, was du brauchen wirst! Es wird ein gutes Leben für dich werden. Was trägst du da in dem Bündel?“ 

„Das sind die Hochzeitshemden, die ich genäht habe.“ 

„Mehr als zwei werden wir nicht brauchen – eins für mich und eins für dich.“ Er nahm das Päckchen und warf es über die Mauer. „Jetzt spring auch du mit mir auf die andere Seite!“ 

Hedvika atmete ein. „Springe du zuerst, dann ich. Wie immer, du führst, ich folge“, sagte sie vorsichtig. 

Gilbert sprang leicht über die Mauer. Kaum war er gelandet, sah er sich nach seiner Braut um, aber Hedvika stand nicht mehr da. Nur das weiße Hemdchen glänzte, als sie der Mauer entlang in die Totenkammer lief – einem kargen, niedrigen Häuschen ohne Fenster, aber einer verriegelbaren Tür. 

Sie schlug die Tür zu, schob den Riegel vor und stützte sich ganz atemlos gegen die Tür. Sie schaute sich um. Durch die Risse in der Tür fiel das Mondlicht in den Raum. Sie quiekte kurz, als sie die Leiche eines riesigen, blonden Mannes im Sterbekleid auf der Totenbahre liegen sah. Wohin war sie nur geraten! Dabei wollte sie doch nur ihren Geliebten zurück! 

Draußen wurden Lärm, Murren und weitere gespenstige Geräusche laut. Das Mädchen hätte durch die Risse im Holz der Tür linsen können, aber sie wollte gar nicht; sie ahnte, was da draußen geschah. Die Toten krochen auf Befehl ihres toten Liebhabers aus den Gräbern. Sie hörte Herumtasten, langsame, stolpernde Schritte und Kieferklicken. Dann sprang sie auf, denn es erklang ein heftiges Hämmern an der Tür. 

Soldat schrie: „He, du Toter da, steh auf und schieb den Riegel weg!“ 

Wirklich, der tote Mann stützte sich langsam auf die Ellbogen und öffnete die Augen. 

„Du heiliger Gott, hilf mir, gib mich nicht dem Teufel! Und du, Entseelter, liege, möge dir Gott die ewige Ruhe geben!“ 

Das Hämmern erklang aber wieder, jetzt stärker. Die Masse der Toten lärmte im Hintergrund. 

„Steh auf, öffne die Tür!“ 

Auf diese Polterei reagierte die Leiche wieder. Der Tote richtete sich auf und setzte sich aufrecht hin – jetzt waren seine breiten Schulter zu sehen – und stellte bereits die Beine auf dem Boden ab.

„Rette meine Seele, Jesu Christi! Erbarme dich mir in der höchsten Not! Und du Toter, steh nicht auf, erfreue dich Gottes!“ 

Das dritte Hämmern klang, als ob nun auch mit voller Kraft gegen die Tür getreten wurde. Hedvika glaubte, vor Grauen zu sterben. „Hey, steh auf und bring mir die Lebende hierher!“ 

Der Tote erhob sich nun definitiv. Er war noch größer, als er vorher schien. Unter dem Schopf der aschblonden Haare starrte ein Paar trüber, dunkelblauer Augen, als deren Besitzer durch den Raum zum Riegel und dem vor Angst halbtoten Mädchen zustolperte. 

„Jungfer Maria, steh mir bei und bürge für mich bei Deinem Sohn! Vergib, dass ich gesündigt habe, vergib das, wofür ich bat! Gottesmutter, befreie mich von der bösen Macht!“ 

Und in dem Augenblick erklang der erste Hahnenschrei aus dem nahegelegenen Dorf und das Mondlicht trat vor der grauen Dämmerung zurück. Der zweite Schrei war schon etwas lauter, während sich gleichzeitig auch weitere Hähne anschlossen, bis ein großer Chor entstand. 

Der Tote erstarrte. Mit einem hohl donnernden Aufprall fiel er zu Boden, gerade zu des Mädchens Füßen. Das schreckliches Gejammer von draußen verstummte abrupt, wie von einer Axt abgehackt. Die Masse der Toten sowie auch Hedvikas Geliebter verschwanden.

Hedvika fiel in Ohnmacht. 

Erst die Dorfleute weckten sie auf, die sich erst in der Messezeit zur Kirche, von der die ganze Nacht solch gespenstiges Hämmern und Geschrei erklungen war, trauten. Außer dem ohnmächtigen Mädchen in der Totenkammer war auch ein Grab von einem unbekannten Soldaten bei der Mauer geöffnet worden und alle, alle Grabsteine waren mit weißen Stofffetzen übersät, die von den Hemden stammten.

Mit einem Wischlappen, der in kaltes Wasser getaucht und ihr auf die Stirn gelegt wurde, wurde sie aufgeweckt. Einer von den Jungen brachte sie auf die Kirchentreppe. Da sah sie die Verwüstung und fing an zu weinen.

Der alte Priester des Dorfes setzte sich zu ihr und fragte fürsorglich: „Meine Tochter, was ist dir denn geschehen?“

Zwischen den Tränen erzählte sie ihm die ganze Geschichte. Dass sie weit, weit von hier wohnte und eigentlich nur ihren Geliebten zurück wollte. Und wie die Schar der Toten sie umzingelt hatte, der sie nur knapp entkommen war.

Der Priester nickte mit dem Kopf. „Gut, dass du betetest und Gott um Hilfe batest. Hättest du etwas anderes getan, hätte es mit dir ein böses Ende genommen. Dein Körper würde nun den zerrissenen Hemden gleichen!“ 

Die Jungen vom Dorf brachten große, schwere Steine und auf des Priesters Rat legten sie sie auf des Soldaten Grab nieder, damit er nie wiederkam. Das Mädchen heiratete schließlich einen von ihnen – Ludvík war immer ernst und sehr ruhig, aber er kümmerte sich gut um sie – und jeden Sonntag ging sie in die Kirche, um der heiligen Maria für die Hilfe im schwerstem Stündchen ihres Lebens zu danken.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich liebe diese Art von Geschichten einfach - ich meine, Hetalia kombiniert mit alten Volksmärchen und Liedern


End file.
